Um verão excitante
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Verano emocionante en portugués Nico como Maki estaban de vacaciones en Brasil, con tal de ver jugar a la Selección Colombia y después en la noche fundían su amor al son de la samba Rated M ya que contiene lemmon Nicomaki
1. Chapter 1

Era uno de esos agobiantes días de calor sofocante hasta infernal en Brasil, para ser exactos en la ciudad de Salvador de Bahía donde debutaría la Selección Colombia contra Argentina. Eran vacaciones de verano donde obviamente nuestra idol Yazawa Nico estaría yendo de la mano de su compositora musical Nishikino Maki a conocer las maravillas que podría ofrecer la Copa América de 2019 y más para apoyar a una de sus selecciones favoritas la cual siguió desde sus tiempos de School Idol.

Aunque no ocultaba su fanatismo hacia jugadores dignos y legendarios que ponían en alza a su nación y su gente entre los cuales se destacaban James Rodriguez, Falcao García, David Ospina y entre otros héroes que ponían corazón, sudor, lágrimas y sangre por casi 50 millones de personas que confiaban en esa veintena de guerreros.

La ahora hincha del onceavo cafetero estaba acostada sobre la cama mientras a su lado estaba un vaso de plástico todo devorado y varias botellas de plástico, al parecer quería sofocar esa calor y hasta estaba el ventilador que estaba en el techo del cuarto de hotel rustico de esa ciudad del noreste brasileño, la idol estaba tirada bocarriba mientras usaba una camiseta negra corta y unos shorts de jean abiertos de la cremallera.

Su cabello estaba suelto y desordenado como si hubiera tenido una pelea tirando a una hippie o una neanderthal, se rascaba el estomago mientras intentaba bajarse la ropa comio en despojarse de las mantas como si implorara al aire acondicionado que le diera el viento suficiente para enfriar su temperatura corporal pero era inevitable, hasta en Brasil se sentía un verdadero infierno es esas fechas.

-Mierda… Hace calor- Usó todo hasta el típico abanico japonés pero nada servía contra ese apabullante clima mientras que a la entrada del cuarto estaba Maki con su ropa habitual de bata blanca y blue jeans, miró de cerca a su idol y se dio un facepalm ya que iban al partido debut de la tricolor andina en unas dos horas, se suponía que debía estar alistada pero nada

-Nico-chan, ¿Ya terminaste las maletas?- Preguntó con seriedad mientras que la respuesta de la loli pelinegra fue sin duda que se echara de lado ya que le costaba lidiar un poco el sueño que la agobiaba, la pelirroja con una ligera molesta advirtió como siempre

-¿Pero qué estás haciendo? Si no preparas tus maletas no te voy a llevar al estadio

Nico hizo un bufido de enojo mientras ladeó de mala gana, si quería ir al estadio para ver el juego debut pero el infernal calor le hacía impedir aunque sea mover un dedo a lo cual respondió chasqueando algo la lengua

-¡Ni hablar! ¡No quiero!

-Vamos, Nico-chan, lo prometiste

-Sí, pero…-Infló sus mejillas mientras miraba a otro lado- Ahora que estamos casadas de verdad estuve deseando disfrutar a pleno de nuestras vacaciones por Brasil juntas- Bajó su mirada mientras sentía que un sudor frío invadía su cabeza mientras Maki aprovechaba para buscar en su su maleta una botella de agua para rosearle agua sobre su cabello y cara, le limpió todo debido usando su toalla aunque se pasó de lanza al intentar lavarle la cara, Nico reaccionó como si fuera un niño chiquito que no se dejaba aparte intentar huír pero era tanta su pereza por el desesperante clima que se lanzó sobre Maki y en menos de nada la abrazó como lo que era, una niña tierna y adorable.

-¡Maki-chan, eres una abusona!- Se lanzó sobre la pelirroja, rodeándole el cuello mientras ésta quedó asustada y algo sonrojada ante esa acción

-¿Nico-chan?

Ambas se tiraron al suelo mientras Nico hacía un puchero triste, con esas lágrimas de cocodrilo y esos ojitos moe llorosos, sí quería pero ese clima era más peor que el frío que tuvo que soportar cuando fue a Alaska

-En serio Maki-chan, quiero ir al partido a ver a James- Eso último lo dijo en un tono de alguien a punto de llorar, a la tsundere no le quedaba de otra más que aceptarlo pero por otro lado era muy mala idea teniendo en cuenta el año pasado cuando la loli pelinegra junto con Nozomi conoció a un colombiano y ese les enseñó unas groserías desagradables a lo cual nuestra pantera escarlata como Eli tuvieron que hacer al respecto aunque también unos pequeños celos por el rollo de la Selección Colombiana de parte de la pianista

-Claro Nico-chan, iremos al Fonte Nova

-¿En serio?- Sonrió con ojitos estrellados ya que al fin veía a sus amados tricolores cafeteros en acción, en menos de nada abrazó y besó a su amada pelirroja- ¡Maki-chan, eres la mejor!

-¡Ah, que calor!- Decía Maki al sentir que su cuerpo se calentaba debido al contacto de ambos cuerpos, se incorporó del suelo y suspiró pesadamente, que se le iba a hacer cuando era acerca de algo que le gustaba a su loli y bueno no se le podía negar nada aunque al menos era conmovedor verla feliz y más cuando la pequeña idol la abrazó parándose de puntitas y un beso en la mejilla

-Eres genial, Maki-chan- Se paró como la gran idol que era mientras señalaba el dedo arriba mientras alzaba la bandera cafetera tricolor- ¡Vamos a ver a Colombia en acción! ¡Sí, sí, Colombia! ¡Sí, sí, Caribe!

Maki suspiró mientras sentía que algo brotaba en sus venas, estaba un poco celosa pero entendía que era algo de lo que admiraba Nico pero sentía que la apartaba un poquito

(…)

Las dos tsunderes entraron en estadio tomadas de la mano, Nico por su parte llevaba la playera amarilla que usó la escuadra cafetera en aquel legendario mundial de 2014 en mismas tierras brasileras, un short corto y unos tenis blancos junto a una bubuzela con los colores colombianos y mejillas pintadas de ese amariilo-azul y rojo; Maki por su parte no llevaba nada puesto sólo una camisa negra corta, una gorra del mismo color y un pantalón blue jean mientras llevaba una maleta en su brazo ya que estaba preparada por si había un desagradable sujeto que se propasaba en especial con Nico.

-Ya me acordé que me dijiste que querías probarte una camisa, ¿Verdad?- Preguntó Nico aprovechando un souvenir de camisetas que había en el estadio, como era de esperarse la selección colombiana daba mucho de qué hablar hasta habían versiones inventadas de las entregas mundiales en las que participó

-Sí, así es…-La pelirroja quedó de piedra al ver la inmensa mercancía acerca de esa selección como de sus jugadores aunque sintió que algo o alguien la estaba observando, miró de reojo al ver que era un argentino aunque no sabía a quién miraba si a ella o a Nico

-Mira Maki-chan- Señaló la pelinegra a un peluche de piel negra, un afro como peinado con el típico uniforme de la escuadra tricolor con el número inscrito, era el peluche de Juan Guillermo Cuadrado (El de la imagen del fanfic), que por cierto le daba un aspecto bastante chistoso mientras la tsundere no dudó en abrazarla por el cuello de un modo bastante protector como cuidadoso como si quisiera salvar a su idol de ese argentino

-Está bien Nico-chan, yo te acompañaré y nada te va a pasar

-Gracias, Maki-chan- Aceptaba el gesto de su amada mientras colocaba sus manos sobre esos finos pero fuertes brazos- De acuerdo compraremos ese peluche para Dia y luego una camiseta de tu talla, ¿Te parece?

-Como digas Nico-chan…

La pequeña pelinegra escogió una camisa roja, camiseta que usó la escuadra colombiana en aquel mundial de Brasil cuando fueron eliminados injustificadamente por la verdiamarelha (No se preocupen aquella putiza de 7 goles que le metieron los alemanes fue una verdadera justicia divina y sin Neymar) aunque era un poco grande a lo cual Maki con algo de timidez se la colocó en el vestidor, era el famoso 3 número que usó aquel jugador que empató el 2-2 de aquel partido (¡Era gol de Yepes!)

Luego de unos dos minutos Maki salió con la playera puesta y como era de esperarse Nico quedó sin habla ante lo que presenciaba, ese color rojo de sus cabellos y esos morados llenos de ternura daban una muy bonita imagen de la diosa, de su diosa… Soberbia, hermosura remarcable, ese color rojo la hacía estremecer mucho… Por alguna extraña razón le incendió por segundos su fuego

-Nico-chan, ¿Te gusta cómo me queda?- La respuesta fueron esos brazos de niña sobre su cuello y un pico en sus labios mientras que la cajera como algunos turistas e hinchas quedaron sin habla pero decidieron ignorar y seguir como si nada.

Nico en menos de nada miró enternecida a esa carita de ojitos rasgados y en menos de nada le dijo como todas esas palabras surgieran de su corazón, de hecho cada día de su vida a su lado era así

-Estás preciosa, de hecho estás hermosísima y me encanta- Maki sonrió mientras un sonrojo invadía su cara, en menos de nada Nico miró el reloj y haló del brazo a su novia para llevarla a la fila de la taquilla

-¡Dios! ¡Vamos a ir al estadio de una buena vez!

En menos de nada la pareja de tsunderes se fue a la tribuna, Maki nunca quedó tan embelesada desde aquel mundial de Rusia donde habían puntos amarillos sobre los demás colores pareciera que detrás de esa selección siempre habría un tropel que lo seguía hasta las últimas consecuencias, Nico en menos de nada levantó en alto la bandera triciolor y la movió en todas partes mientras vociferaba a todo pulmón las porras hacia los cafeteros.

La selección salía hacia el campo mientras la gente empezó a hacer sus ruidos junto con sus gritos y banderas como vestimentas locas y caras pintadas, era un espectáculo digno de tres colores simples como si entre toda esa gente demostrara que su nación tenía alma y corazón. Maki miraba conmovida como Nico se limpiaba los ojos al ver a los dos gloriosos hombres que llevaron a poner a su tierra sobre el mapa, James Rodriguez y Falcao García.

Después de aquello todos los integrantes de amarillo cantaron con regocijo el himno nacional de Colombia donde resonaba un "Oh gloria inmarcesible", con la mano sobre el resonante escudo rojo hasta que finalmente el juego dio comienzo, Maki se sentó en su asiento cerca de un niño colombiano el cual veía tierno el juego de sus héroes mientras un hombre de sombrero campesino y ruana estaba al otro lado del pequeño, al parecer era su padre

-Oiga sumercé, ¿Está lista para ver a la Selección?- Preguntó el colombiano usando su dialecto local a lo que Maki asintió automáticamente

-Es el mejor que he querido ver desde que era un pelado- Se dibujaba una sonrisa como un brillo en sus ojos castaños como si más que eso era una ilusión hecha realidad para ese hombre

-¡Eso vamos a ganar!- Gritaba Nico mientras movía con frenesí su bandera mientras Maki se le dio un vaso de lo que podría ser cerveza, se le dejó en un lado del asiento, lo malo era que el pequeño que veía el partido creyó que era jugo y se lo tomó mientras Maki miraba con detenimiento el juego de ambos bandos en especial a la selección celeste.

Mientras tanto una joven de cabello morado y de coleta samurái hacia arriba, de piel morena (De hecho muy parecida a Ayano Sugiura de Yuru Yuri) la cual era una mesera del estadio llegaba con varias cervezas en una bandeja

-¿Vocé quer mais cerveja?- Preguntó la mesera en su lenguaje local mientras miraba el vaso vacío

-Nao, eu ainda tenho- Respondió la tsundere para darse cuenta de que todo el contenido de su bebida fue en menos de nada consumido mientras el pequeño niño miraba como si nada el juego

-Eh, sim- La mesera asintió y le dio otro vaso de cerveza a lo que la pelirroja agradeció -Obrigado

-¿E vocés? ¿Vocé quer algo para beber?- Preguntó hacia el colombiano como a su hijo los cuales negaron quizás porque la bebida era alcohólica o porque no entendían el portugués teniendo en cuenta su natalicio, la sirvienta iba a la siguiente tribuna cuando de pronto una voz ronca como de loli aunque tirando a seductora sonó a sus espaldas

-Hmm… Que rico culo tienes mi negra- La joven en cuestión miró a Maki que veía el juego y le propinó una cachetada dejando algo absorto al colombiano mientras Nico ignoraba todo aquello mientras hacía sonar su bubuzela

-Marrana- Le dijo entre dientes antes de irse mientras Maki no entendía qué demonios pasaba aquí mientras el colombiano sentía algo de incomodidad frente a aquello

-La negra tiene tumbao, tiene tumbao, tiene tumbao- Era la misma voz de loli solo que cantarina y para colmo la mesera fue de cuenta hacia la pobre Maki la cual sintió como un reguero de cerveza se impregnaba desde su cabello hasta su camisa mientras el colombiano llevó a su hijo a otro asiento lejos de esa mujer extraña

-¿Q-que mierda fue eso? No lo entiendo- Decía mientras sentía la fría cerveza correr por su cuerpo mientras la mesera se fue con paso digno hacia los asientos de arriba- En serio, ¿Qué le hice?- Se preguntó indignada mientras escuchaba una risa burlona, era ni nada más y menos que una rubia ojiazul de mirada tierna que usaba la camiseta de la selección Argentina (Es parecida a Kyoko Toshino también de Yuru Yuri pero no es ella).

Maki miró con ira a la joven argentina que le hizo quedar en ridículo, ya se iba al siguiente asiento cuando de pronto chocó su cuerpo con de cierta loli verde con superpoderes y la hizo manchar de cerveza su camisa de la selección colombiana

-¡Oye cabeza de tomate! ¡Derramaste mi cerveza!- Reclamó Tatsumaki la cual como se podría esperar de ella quería mandar a la tsundere a un boleto sin regreso al otro barrio

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Qué cosa? Mi cerveza tienes que pagarla- Tenía una vena roja que brotaba en su sien derecha

-Pues cómprate otra

-¿Qué dijiste pelo de menstruación?

-Cómprate otra

-¡Eres una miserable, ¿Sabes?!- Los ojos verdes de la superheroína clase S empezaron a iluminarse ya que quería hacer un desastre haciendo que la tsundere se asustara sin saber que ahora la nueva víctima era Shizuma Hanazono que andaba de vacaciones para ver el mundial en junta con su esposa Nagisa Aoi

-¡No puede ser! ¡Eso es falta, eso es falta!- Gritó Nico al ver que uno de los cafeteros cayó al suelo por un albiceleste mientras exigía justicia mientras Shizuma ya tenía a la princesa escarlata entre la espada y la pared

-¡Maldita desgraciada! ¡Fíjate por donde caminas!- Reclamó la peliplata mientras miraba con ojos inyectados a la pelirroja la cual no se inmutaba ante nada ni nadie

-¡Tú eres la que no se fija bien!

-¿Ah sí?- Shizuma se señaló a sí en un intento de insinuación hacia su oponente- Bien, ven, vamos y pelea como las mujeres, niña bonita

-¡Tú ven conmigo tetona estúpida!- Maki estaba dispuesta a pelearse sin camiseta si era preciso

-¡Vamos pelea princesita, hazlo!

-¡Pelea con alguien de tu tamaño, zorra!

Ambas empezaron a posicionarse en combate hasta que la tsundere murmuró algo acerca de Nagisa y como era de esperarse la primera hembra castigadora del anime empezó a rasgarse la camiseta, estaba a dispuesta a defender el honor y el nombre de su esposa y de su hija con tal de romperle la cara a esa chica insignificante, entre ya se iba ver lo que era bueno, sin camisa y en sostén sin intimidarse ni ser blandas, iba a saberse lo que era bueno.

Una pelea de golpes limpios entre dos mujeres sin llegar a nada lésbico o fanservicero o ecchi (Un gran error que noto cuando veo peleas en Ikkitousen, Queen Blade o hasta en las Pretty Cure) donde una saldría como ganadora.

En menos de nada las dos tachis se incitaron para darse de unos buenos putazos mientras unos hinchas intervinieron para calmar la situación y otros sacaron provecho con fotos y vídeos, la Kyoko Toshino Argentina se estaba riendo a carcajadas mientras que Nico como siempre ignoraba todo ese embrollo debido a su ferviente pasión hacia el onceavo colombiano.

**La referencias que usé en este fic fueron:**

**La participación de Colombia sobre todo la más importante en Brasil 2014 y Rusia 2018**

**El famoso escándalo de un hincha colombiano que supuestamente se burló de dos japonesas al enseñarles groserías locales en el debut de Colombia contra Japón en Rusia 2018**

**Lo de Tatsumaki es porque es similar a Nico tanto en apariencia como en personalidad pero la diferencia es que tienes superpoderes**

**Lo de Shizuma es porque Strawberry Panic y Love Live son creaciones de la misma autora, es decir Sakurako Kimino**

**Y vocablos colombianos**

**Sumercé significa señor/a**

**Pelado, se refiere a los niños y adolescentes, sobretodo a los niños**

**Por ahora es el primer capitulo, el siguiente será donde la zukulencia se dará lugar... ¿Es bueno tener sexo en un baño publico angosto?**

**Yuzu y fuera**


	2. Chapter 2

(…)

El partido había concluido con un sorprendente 2-0 a favor de la selección tricolor con las anotaciones de Roger Martínez y Duván Zapata en el segundo tiempo y tal como se esperaba de la albiceleste que dependiendo solamente de Lionel Messi fue insistente pero no fue lo suficiente para dar de baja a los colombianos.

Para Nico fue como festejar en el cielo pero para Maki a raíz del incidente con la sirvienta y con las otras dos mujeres por culpa de esa hincha argentina fue un calvario aunque agradecía que Nico ignorara todo aquello pero encontró una desdicha ya que después de concluir el encuentro las dos chicas fueron a un bar donde se concentraban buena cantidad de colombianos, era evidente que a raíz de su debut lograran pedir y gozar con alcohol, Nico no fue la excepción ya que tomó de más y ahora estaba en estado completo de ebriedad, mientras tanto hacía un drama cuando se topaba con hermosas mujeres colombianas y brasileras.

La pobre pelinegra en medio de su ebriedad se intentó comparar con una mujer colombiana de cabello estilo afro con tintes y con un cuerpo similar al de Eli aunque tenía un muy remarcado trasero y superaba los 1,80, ella que era unos 20 centímetros menor era una completa basura.

Como una niña a punto de llorar se intentó quitarse la camiseta amarilla con dificultad pero la propia Maki la detuvo ya que estaban en un bar público de la ciudad, la pobre idol comenzó a llorar como una niña de preescolar y de manera desgarradora y en menos de nada forcejeó con la pelirroja hasta que ésta la llevó al baño con tal de calmarla.

La pelirroja con las manos en la cintura y una mirada entre enfado y seriedad reclamó a la loli la cual intentaba serenarse de su tristeza y de su sufrimiento por no considerarse alguien bonita y de buen cuerpo, la pobre en su desesperación se quitó su camiseta, se soltó el cabello y quedó con sus pechos al aire, bueno planicie porque al paso de los años nunca tuvo un cambio significativo en su físico, sólo su estatura a unos 1,60 pero de eso ni nada más.

-¡Nico-chan, ¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡¿Qué no tienes vergüenza?!- Maki estaba roja aunque no era la primera vez que veía así a su loli pero nunca en un baño público de una concurrida cantina, mucho menos en Brasil. La pobre pelinegra apretó los dientes y en menos de nada empezó a llorar, puede que estaba ebria pero a pesar de eso a Maki le dolía verla en ese estado, por algo eran ahora esposas y en el altar acompañarse hasta en los infortunios.

-No es justo, no es justo- Decía Nico cuya voz estaba rota y temblando de dolor- Todas las chicas tienen lo suyo pero yo… No tengo nada, no tengo nada… Yo ni siquiera tengo tetas y por eso nunca nada me queda bien hasta piensan que soy un travesti

Se limpió las lágrimas pero era evidente que ese llanto producido por el alcohol era innegable

-No importa si uso aunque sea un bonito bikini, nada me queda bien de hecho no sé nada de esas cosas y…y… Cuando veo a Maki-chan aunque sea desnuda pienso que nunca seré guapa ni sexy como ella

Maki le partía el corazón ver a su amada loli destrozada en ese estado ni menos cuando estaba ebria así que se le acercó de manera afectiva como cariñosa y la abrazó, pero Nico se apartó de ella pero la pelirroja no dudó en tomar sus muñecas mientras enfundó esa mirada y esa pasión que sentía hacia su loli

-No crees en mis sentimientos, pero yo sí creo en ti, en la persona que eres

-Suéltame- Exigió intentando moverse pero era inútil teniendo en cuenta la alta estatura de la menor

-Sólo déjame amarte como muchas veces lo he hecho y demostrarte que puedes ser feliz

-…- La joven ladeó la mirada mientras la pelirroja no quería rendirse así como así a lo cual se fue del baño, pidió la mejor cerveza, se volvió a meter al baño y le echó seguro donde tomó todo lo que pudo de dos sixpacks hasta que sentía que estaba en igualdad de condiciones.

-¿Recuerdas aquellos días en Otonokizakaka?- Su voz era lenta y en zigzag tirando un poco rascosa- Cada vez que me sentía fastidiada tú siempre me sonreías o cuando me enseñabas tu Nico Nico Nii, ya sabes ese meme malo hasta me dijiste que pudiera divertirme siendo una idol desde ese entonces me quistaste como un peso encima y comencé a poner mis ojos en ti

Nico una vez comenzó a patalear

-Déjame Maki-chan, entiende que estoy cansada -Suplicó entre sollozos

-No digas tonterías, ya hemos hablado de eso -Regañó toda enfadada, tal como se lo temía la pequeña idol pensaba que solo era un fetiche con quien pudiera alimentarse sus necesidades

-¡ME QUIERO MORIR! -Gritó mientras Maki la sostenía de los hombros

-No mientras yo esté aquí -Dijo bien angustiada

La tsundere preocupada se acercó a su loli que estaba temblando de enojo e intentó quitarle la pantaloneta que tenía puesta pero la loli ebria le golpeó la mano

-Vete, déjame sola

-Jamás lo haré, necesitas mi ayuda

-No necesito nada de ti

-Por favor Nico-chan, cada vez que avanzamos vuelves a lo mismo ¡Ya entiéndelo de una vez!

-No, entiéndelo tú ¡Entiende! -Gritó enojada

Maki ya no pudo soportarlo más y se abalanzó a sus brazos, rodeándole el cuello y sollozó en su hombro, pero Nico no se movió ni un poquito

-Mi vida eres tú Nico-chan, tú eres mi luz y mi sonrisa, te amo, no quiero verte sufrir -Dijo entre lágrimas y ahora sí la loli pelinegra sintió bien feo de verla sufriendo así - Yo sé que también sufres

-Ya no quiero Maki-chan, estoy cansada -Habló todo triste -Quiero amor, necesito amor

La pelirroja se alejó poquito pero con las manos en los hombros de su pequeña idol la vio a los ojos

-Entonces déjame ayudarte -Toda sonrojada sonrió un poco y en ese instante se subió la camiseta roja hasta la clavícula dejando ver su sostén negro con llamas rojas, como siempre su busto era remarcable como resaltante, como si fuera una madre colocó el rostro de Nico contra sus pechos mientras la idol la miraba como si fuese una niña que tenía hambre

-¿Quieres teta?- La loli asintió como una niña pequeña- Está bien, quiero ver ese lado que amo de ti así que chúpame las tetas

La loli con mayor libertad decidió subirle el lado derecho del brassier y empezó a chupar lentamente el pezón, la pelirroja estaba sonrojada y en silencio mientras acariciaba los cabellos de su idol

-Sí, sigue así… Buena niña- Se rió bajito mientras se subía el otro lado donde guió la mano de su idol con tal acariciar y mover su otro seno dándole placer a la tsundere que abrazaba cariñosamente a su pequeña niña, amaba ese lado infantil como adorable de esa loli, era como ver a una bebé grande disfrutando de su leche, en eso Maki se bajó la camiseta para que Nico siguiera lamiendo y chupando ya que esa zona estaba impregnada de cerveza, la lengua de Nico sentía lo buena que era esa cerveza brasilera, mientras Maki sentía lo rico que se sentía cuando la lengua de Nico devoraba sus pechos, se sentía bien, de hecho era de puta madre porque eso servía para que su motor se prendiera y su corazón estaba al cien.

El tema que se escuchaba a las lejanía del baño era Jardim da Fantasia, la cual era una linda canción romántica de alguna novela brasileña mientras que el lecho de amor de las dos niponas era un baño angosto con puerta de aluminio reflejante como un pequeño pasillo donde podían hacer poses sin que nadie se diese cuenta pero paradas.

Nico sabía bien lo que eso significaba y temblando dijo que sí, moviendo un poco su cabeza. Ahora las dos tsunderes estaban muy nerviosas porque sabían lo que seguía

Maki empujó sutilmente a Nico contra la pared, la pequeña idol por su parte rodeó el cuello de su amada que aferraba una rodilla contra la entrepierna, una nueva seguidilla de besos siguió hasta que la pelinegra comenzó por quitarle de cuenta nueva la camiseta roja y pudo sentir bajo sus manos la fría y húmeda piel de Maki, la pelirroja se estremeció por completo bajo el calor de las otras manos, le regresó la caricia mientras frotaba su mano sobre su pantaloneta mientras Nico se sentía arder en llamas. La pianista se acercó un poquito y le dio a su idol un pequeño beso sobre la boca

-Te quiero Nico-chan -Dijo con voz bajita, pero la otro no respondió sino que siguió llenando los labios de su tsundere favorita con besos fogosos, continuó con el short e interiores hasta desnudarla, quitando las prendas poco a poco y lentamente, estremeciéndola y apenándola un poco debido a sus pechos nulos

Maki continuó con ella cuando tuvo a la avergonzada Nico Nii desnuda por completo ante ella. Se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse su blue jean, frente a su loli que la observó. Se quitó absolutamente todo y aunque ya se habían visto en más de una ocasión fue vergonzoso, Nico miró la entrepierna de su amada que parecía comenzar a despertar y más cuando usaba unas sensuales tangas que la hacían delirar.

La pelirroja sentó a su loli en el retrete, se acercó a su idol hasta que volvió a besarla, esta vez cerró los ojos la mayor, mientras la pianista comenzó por comerle el cuello con besos suavecitos y precisos, haciendo que la pequeña pelinegra se estremeciera, Nico siendo pasiva era muy linda mientras reaccionaba mucho a todo lo que le estaba haciendo

Maki le besó los pequeños pechos, chupando y lamiendo uno tras otro, alternando sus labios en las dos y los quejidos de Nico la excitaron cada vez más aunque la idol aprovechó para acariciarle los pechos y luego el trasero

-Te deseo Nico-chan , te amo y te deseo -Volvió atrapar su boca y esta vez las dos tsunderes se besaron lentamente, saboreando sus lenguas, compartiendo la saliva que ahora era una, la de las dos

Abandonó sus deliciosos labios y comenzó a bajar dejando un rastro húmedo de besos hasta su abdomen, luego sin más comenzó a abrir su vagina y se la comenzó a lamer, desde la entrada hasta el clítoris sin olvidar su ano, logrando que gimiera, delirando. Continuó con sus dedos dentro de su entrada y otro en su recto mientras aprovechaba para lamerle su pezón izquierdo, mirando como ese pequeño botón rosa se ponía de duro cada vez más, al lograrlo lo metió en su boca

Nico sintió que tocó su lengua en repetidas ocasiones y Maki continuó succionando como si nada, llevándola al borde del placer, quizás lo negaba pero su cuerpo le decía lo contario, a ella le gustaba que la pantera de cabellos rojos la mordiera y la comiera hasta saciarse. Era asombroso ver ese lado salvaje y dominante de la pelirroja y se sentía mejor que nunca

-Maki-chan… Maki-chan… -Gimió una y otra vez hasta que finalmente se vino en la mano de su amada pelirroja, la cual lamía y probaba el elixir blanco entres sus dedos hasta la última gota y miró después el cuerpo agitado y agotado de Nico, su respiración moviéndose acelerada, sus mejillas rojas y la mirada entrecerrada

-Mi Nico-chan, eres tan tierna -Dijo conmovida

Aunque Maki era dos años menor, Nico parecía un conejo acurrucándose y aquello la tenía enloquecida, quería hacerlo suya y no se aguantó, ella debía cumplir su parte ya que las caricias que le hacía la loli sobre su trasero dieron por encender al máximo su motor.

Una vez más la pelinegra estaba contra la pared pero sentada mientras la pelirroja se colocó ante su rostro, se separó las piernas, poniéndose sobre su cara aunque no se quitó la tanga, de hecho quería que se la mamara así

-Dime que te la voy a chupar –Preguntó mientras la tsundere asintió mientras le hacía una mirada de suplicio, ella era una pantera y era evidente que su apetito era más fuerte que el de la loli, ya no le importaba nada solo le importaba que Nico la hiciera sentir como una puta, su puta… Su mejor puta.

La pequeña pelinegra no dijo nada, mientras Maki asintió apenada, Nico sonrió amplia mientras comenzaba a lamerle el abdomen y el ombligo haciendo que la pelirroja se sonrojara mientras intentaba tapar sus gemidos pero Nico no era fácil de rendirse, siguió su camino de saliva desde el bajo vientre hasta la parte inicial de la tanga sintiendo algo caliente

-Mmm… Mamacita rica, estás mojada

-No me digas así Nico-chan…- Ladeó la mirada, esa mirada Nico la conocía muy bien- ¿Puedes decirme putita o perra? Es que me siento bien así cuando me lo haces

-De acuerdo… Ven putita, Nico te la va hacer bien rico- Tomó su seno derecho mi entras la pelirroja se inclinó más hasta que la pequeña idol dio comienzo mientras introducía su dedo en su cueva mientras pulsaba ese botón rosa de su pecho izquierdo, Maki soltó uno que otro gemido mientras se movía subiendo y bajando, la pelinegra sonreía como un violador mientras disfrutaba follar a su tsundere

-Sí, eso es Maki-chan, demuéstrame lo perra que eres por mí- En menos de nada se relamía los labios con tal de disfrutar a su chica favorita- Desde la primera vez que te ví… Supe que serías mi mujer- La idol no dudó en usar su lengua para gozar a su hembra la cual estaba cayendo en delirio de la pasión mientras esa lengua hacía salir su voz.

Estaba más mojada más de lo usual y se estaba sintiendo mejor para ello, su clítoris se estaba poniéndose duro cuando la lengua caliente de Nico cumplía su trabajo, Maki temblaba y se movía mientras agarraba los cabellos de su amada loli hasta que se vino sobre su rostro pero era obvio que quería de más por lo cual la loli pelinegra destapó una lata de cerveza mientras la pelirroja lamía el contenido que se chorreaba sobre la boca y la cara, mojaba su pecho y derramaba en el piso impregnando el ambiente rociando el cuerpo de su amada de cerveza pura y fuerte.

Fue hacia su maleta que estaba en el suelo y encontró un arnés donde se lo puso, quería metérselo bien fuerte como en hacer gozar a la bestia. Nico se paró firme y eso puso a frotar y jalar el miembro falso, al parecer en su mente afectada por el alcohol pensaba que tenía un arnés o un miembro, Maki se puso de rodillas para hacerle una mamada a la punta del miembro, chupando y lamiendo su superficie, moviendo su cabeza de arriba y abajo.

La pelinegra sonreía al ver que Maki era una genio en eso del sexo oral y más cuando usaba la garganta

-Eso es Maki-chan, chupa y toma toda mi verga- La pelirroja como una gata obediente se paró y se inclinó de espaldas contra la pared, la pelinegra le dio una nalgada mientras con una voz pequeña la pelirroja imploró

-¿Está bien si me lo metes por mi otro agujero?- La idol asintió y usó un dedo para estimular el esfínter de la pelirroja la cual temblaba y gemía, era como si ese roce alrededor de su entrada la hacía sentir fuera de los limites hasta que finalmente la loli preparó la mejor parte

-Buena chica, lo has hecho- Apretó un glúteo- Ya es hora de tu premio

Nico sonrió bien amplia y no dudó más, agarró su arnés duro y lo introdujo por el ano de Maki, poco a poco para no lastimarla. La tsundere lanzó un pequeño gritito cuando lo tuvo todo dentro y la mayor se esperó para que se acostumbrara a él

-¿Estás bien? -Preguntó preocupada, la pianista asintió -Entonces comenzaré a moverle ¿Sí?

-Hazlo -Habló finalmente aunque su voz sonó bien delgadita

La loli pelinegra no lo dudó y agarrando los glúteos de su amada empezó a empujar al frente una y otra vez, penetrándola con cuidado, Maki gemía sin parar mientras Nico estaba bañándose en sudor y jadeaba en su incesante labor

-Nico-chan… Nico-chan -Gimió la pelirroja, contraída por el dolor pero también por el goce mientras se aferraba muy fuerte contra la pared- Dámelo… Ah… Dámelo con toda tu fuerza… Ah… Mi amor

La pianista se aferraba a la pared como si quisiera clavar sus garras contra las piedras, gritando de placer, apretando muy fuerte los dientes y sintiendo que la loli la destruía por completo

-Maki-chan, te quiero, te quiero mucho -Decía Nico que estaba bañada en sudor mientras respiraba de manera agitada, casi a punto de llegar al clímax pero quería seguir penetrándola, sintiendo su cálida cueva aprisionar el miembro plástico

-¡Métamela, métamela, métamela!- Imploraba Maki la cual estaba moviéndose fuerte donde en menos de nada se hicieron oír los chapoteos, se sentía de puta madre, Nico a pesar de usar su miembro de plástico entendía que esos salvajes de empujes del trasero de su amada daba a que su interior estaba cálido lo cual le dio la fuerza necesaria para seguir continuando.

Maki sonreía al sentir como esa verga, tan dura y grande como fuerte, en verdad su loli sabía metérsela como quiera y donde quiera, en verdad estar una con su Nico-chan era como estar en el Valhalla y caer en el Averno, porque también sentía como la golpeaba hasta más profundo hacia su útero.

Ese cabello negro como esos ojos rojos la embrujaban, se excitaba al sentir la fuerza demoniaca de su pequeña loli en su interior. Quizás Maki era una pantera pero ahora era una bestia infernal mientras que Nico era ahora un poderoso demonio que la fornicaba sin parar, no podía pensar en nada más y por ella estaba dispuesta a todo desde una mascota que haría caso a su palabra hasta ser su esclava con tal de ser usada y tocada hasta que finalmente llegaba al clímax

-Me vengo… Me vengo

-¿Te vas a venir? Dime que te vas a venir- Estaba cerca de su limite

-Nico-chan… Te amo, te amo mucho

-Yo también, Maki-chan… Juntas por siempre

Finalmente y luego de unos minutos la pequeña idol llegó a su tope y Maki se vino mojando el suelo con su fluido blanco. Las dos gritaron al mismo tiempo y sus cuerpos colapsaron, la pelirroja se puso de rodillas mientras la pelinegra estaba sentada en el suelo ganando aire hasta que su tsundere favorito se sentó a ella, la abrazó con fuerza, ambas sudaban y estaban agitadas

Las dos tsunderes se besaron por un rato, con las manos de Nico entrelazadas a la espalda de Maki, los brazos de la pianista aferraban el pequeño cuerpo de la loli, de pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de la tsundere

-No llores Maki-chan, ¿Te lastimé? -Preguntó Nico con preocupación, pero Maki negó, después le mostró una sonrisa, como cualquier otra que Nico pudiera haber visto durante todos esos esos años que estaban juntas

-Al contrario, estoy feliz de estar contigo -Respondió, besando los labios de su Nico-chan

Las dos tsunderes se vistieron mientras se iban con una mano sobre el cuello entre ambas como si fueran amigas bravuconas, estaban borrachas y lo estarían más ya que pidieron muchos sixpacks de cerveza, las dos tipas bebían como animales mientras se decían una que otra tontería o hasta entre ellas se hacían un drama.

Quizás tenían diez años de relación pero aun así habían probabilidades de que el futuro haría de las suyas ante lo cual ambas querían estar juntas para siempre, Nico aceptaba el cariño de su amada y siempre contaba con ella en los momentos difíciles, la una estaba para la otra para contar sus problemas, ambas estaban ebrias pero felices de estar para toda la vida, a veces cuando estaban en la intimidad se sentía increíble

Ambas caminaban como tontas mientras tomaban una que otra lata de cerveza permaneciendo juntas de la mano y se fueron así al hotel donde se hospedaban donde dormirían la una con la otra, en la espera de la próxima mañana, donde quizás, la vida les volvería a sonreír otra vez


End file.
